Something You Forgot
by LadySuperhero
Summary: Things change, and that's a fact that Marshall doesn't want to be true. It was change that took away what once gave him happiness. He hates what his once beloved mother figure has become, and he wants nothing more than to just forget it all. But maybe... he'll find a way to understand. *Two-shot*
1. Chapter one

**Author's Note: **This is my first one-shot, and I never thought my first would be an Adventure Time one lol. Just like I have Marceline/Ice King feels... I've got some Marshall Lee/Ice Queen feels that I have to express, and I think that this is the only way that I can do it properly. So I hope you enjoy, I not only tried to put feeling in it but I also tried to write it in their own perspective.

I do not own Adventure Time!

* * *

Simone clutched her head in pain, her blue slender fingers wrapping themselves in her long white hair as the crown on her hip began to glow slightly. She yelled out as the pain in her head grew worse, sinking to her knees as she could no longer stand properly from the pain. All the while, Marshall Lee looked on in fear and worry. Scared because he didn't know what was happening to the one he considered a mother.

"S-Simone?!" Marshall cried out, tears welling in his eyes and spilling over. He reached out for her, only inches away from touching her, but then she slapped his hand away. Backing away from the boy she thought a son.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me Marshall!" She shouted, her hair visibly growing longer in length. Her eyebrows growing larger and pointier, as if two white lightning bolts replaced her normal ones.

Marshall cowered back, the tears were flowing faster now as he began to breath quicker. She lied to him, she told him that she would be okay. She said that she was getting better and that everything would be alright, that was all just a lie. Deep down, Marshall had wished that she had just never found the stupid thing in the first place, then she would be normal and they would have no worries. They could have the perfect life that she always talked about having with each other, about living in a nice, safe, peaceful home. A place so nice that it wouldn't even make them think about the destroyed world that exsisted as of now, and that made Marshall happy whenever she spoke of it.

But he was beginning to get the feeling that none of that would be possibly, they'd never find true happiness. After everything that's happened in this world, happiness has to be something that just wasn't possible anymore. Marshall may have just been a child, but he wasn't stupid. He understood things when he saw them.

Simone's hands had dropped from her head, she seemed like she was no longer in pain, now breathing heavy. She slowly rose her head up to look at the young boy, who in turn clutcched his beloved bear Hambo to his chest when he saw her stare at him with those blank white eyes. Eyes that normally held kindness and love, but not these. This wasn't Simone.

Simone's face grew into a wicked smile as she raisedd up a hand, beckoning for Marshall to approach her. "Come here Marshy, everything's alright. I'm okay now." She said, but Marshall didn't budge one bit. "Remember our happy place? Our perfect home and perfect life? Our nice... cold life..." She trailed, and Marshall bit his quivering lip. To keep from crying anymore.

"You're a lier!" He snapped, making Simone jump a bit. "That's not what you said! You _never _said that, you said we'd find a place that would make us happy! I'd never be happy somewhere cold!"

"_I'd_ be happy somewhere like that, and aren't you happy when I'm happy?" She asked.

"No you wouldn't! You'd never be happy somewhere like that either! The Tiara's saying that, not you!" If Simone ever relapsed, that was what Marshall always had to say. It always worked, Simone would snap out of it, apologize to Marshall while giving him a hug and a kiss, then they would move on. Putting the incident behind them. The tiara was bad, and Simone always told Marshall not to touch it. Not that he would anyway, because he always knew it was the reason behind Simone acting out of character sometimes.

Simone treated him like his own mother never did, and he loved her for that. When he was left by himself after the war was over, he was afraid. His own mother had gone to the Nightoshpere instead of keeping him safe, but Simone was different. She comforted him, she gave him Hambo, she was the one who wiped his tears and did whatever she could to make him laugh. She kept the slime creatures at bay when ever they came across them. She kept him happy and safe, she was his best friend whom he loved very much.

But he didn't love the person the tiara was turning her into, he hated _that _Simone.

"Darn headache... oooowwww..." She complained, almost in a child-like manner, as she held her head. Her voice was becoming more high-pitched, different from her normally soft tone. "Snow and ice... the power... it'll be mine soon... all mine..." She muttered to herself as she rocked back and forth. And Marshall had finally had enough.

"Stop it Simone! You're scaring me!" He said, bringing one of his hands up to his head and pulling a lock of his hair. Simone gasped and looked back up at Marshall, her eyes looking more normal and that made hope fill the young boy's chest. He thought she was going to be her normal self again, but that all came crashing down when she spoke again.

Her voice, it sounded odd. As if both his normal Simone and the creepy Simon were speaking at the same time, "You aren't safe around me Marshall... you have to get away..."

"But... S-Simone-"

"No buts, you hear me ya silly?" She forced a smile, it looked like it was a pain for her to do it. "Just like always, I'll get better. I'll catch up with you, I just need to sit here for a moment. I'll be alright, I promise."

He wanted to say no, he wanted to just yell out to her. Demanded that she stop all her crazy talk and be normal again, to just pick him up and never frighten him like that again. But he did none of those things, he only did what he was told and ran. Ran and never looked back. To make matters worse, Simone had lied to him again,

Because she never did catch up with him like she promised she would.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you, but um... you're Marshall Lee... right?"

Marshall didn't answer, he only stared at the person in the blue princess-like dress. He squeezed the door knob so tightly, you'd think it would've shattered. He'd been living with his now ex-girlfriend Ashley for roughy a week, but after she sold the only piece of Simone that he had left he ended everything. He never wanted to see her again so he moved as far away from her as he could. And another week into living in his new tree home, he had a visiter...

Someone he thought he would never see again, her hair white and dragging the ground. Her eyebrows the same color and lightning bolt shaped, sporting on her head the very same tiara that sometimes haunted him to this very day. But to his surprise, she wasn't very different. The vibe that she gave off, was the very same that he grew to know so well. She felt the same.

"Simone?" He slipped, making her perk up in surprise. Then tilt her head a little, narrowing her eyes a bit in confusion. Tears prickled Marshall's vision, and his body seemed to move on his own when he flung his arms around her neck. Pulling her into a hug. "It's you! It's really _really _you! This is so radical, you found me! Just like you told me you would..." He said, tears of joy slipping out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Bout time you dummy!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Simone had stiffened the second that Marshall layed hands on her, after he was done talking she wriggled about in his arms until she pushed herself free. "What the heck are you talking about?! I've never met you a day in my life!" She said, and Marshall felt a twinge of pain in his chest. "And what's a Simone?! I'm the Ice Queen, honey!"

"W-What?..." Marshall felt as is he were going to throw up, she wasn't serious. She couldn't be, she _had _to remember who he was. Why else would she be standing on his doorstep? "N-No, I'm Marshy. It's me, you came here to... to see me, right?"

"I sure did!" She excliamed, brightening up. "I wanted to see if you could help me with something, I heard you you're a really math somgwriter or whatever. It took me a long time to find your house, but it turns out you don't even live that far away from me. Boy, do I feel silly!" She laughed, then picked up his hand and shook it. "It's really nice to meet you Marshall!"

Marshall stared at her, glancing up for a quick second to look at the tiara. Then it finally hit him. "You don't remember me..." He said, taking his hand out of Ice Queen's and stepping away.

"Oh... was I suppose to?" Shhe asked herself, then shook her head. "Of course not! I've never met you before, you silly billy!" She laughed, "And I thought I was a weirdo!"

His heart sank, any happiness that he had all flew out the window. "I can't help you," He said in an emotionless tone, "Sorry, but you wasted your time coming here."

"Aw what?! But it took me forever to find your house, I-"

"**_I said go away_**!" He said, his ears getting pointer. His eyes turning red and his fangs growing in length, his tongue jutting out of his mouth to add a hiss. "Get away from my house, and don't even _think _about showing you're face around here ever again!"

"But-" He cut her off by slamming the door in her face, she hung around for hours. Knocking on the door and trying to get him to come outside, all a waste of time. Thought it didn't stop there, she came back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. She came back everyday until Marshall had finally had enough and pack up his belonging's. He was going to take a trip around Ooo, burn as much time as he possibly could.

Because at least then, he'd have Ice Queen off his back for a while.

* * *

"Get outta here, _now_!" Marshall shouted, throwing an empty can at Ice Queen as he chased her out of his house. When he'd come back from his trip, he visited the tree home once more to find that it was now occupied by Fionna and Cake. He didn't have a problem with that, he didn't want the house anymore anyway, and in the end opted for staying in his new cave house. Though that didn't stop him from being a jerk and messing with the two adventuress' first.

But what he couldn't believe, was the fact that she'd found him again. It was unbelieveable, was she ever gonna give up? Unless she magically became Simone again, he didn't want anything to do with her. But she seemed to not understand that.

The can hit Ice Queen in the head, making her drop some papers. "Wait! But you still never helped me, I've been waiting for _years _for you to come back! You see, I needed help with this song and-"

"I told you I _don't __care_! Write it yourself, cause you're not getting help from me!" He yelled, "Stop coming over here, I told you the last to stay away from me and I _meant _it!" Her shoulders fell in disappointment and she sighed.

"Well... I can see this is a bad time, maybe I can just try again tomorrow." She mumbled to herself as she flew away, out the entrance of the cave.

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled, as her and Cake hopped out of the bushes. They ran over to Marshall and Fionna looked at the entrance, watching a now far away Ice Queen. "What was that junk about?" She asked, looking at Marshall. "Do you... know her or something Marshall?" She asked, and he paused.

He didn't know her, at least... not like he use to.

_We'll be with each other forever Marshy, I promise..._

_Don't touch me! Get away from me Marshall!..._

_Sorry to bother you, but um... you're Marshall Lee... right?_

_And what's a Simone?! I'm the Ice Queen, honey!..._

_Of course not! I've never met you before, you silly billy!_

The hurt of all those memories made tears well up in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut. "No I don't know her!" He snapped, making Fionna and Cake jump and gasp. "She's just some crazy old weirdo who keeps breaking into my house!" He yelled once more, then quickly flew inside. Slamming the door behind him.

He leaned against the door and slid down it, bringing his knees up to his chest and letting the tears spill. He knew it would never stop, no matter where he went she would find him. He just wished he could forget everything that they had together, all of the memories of his childhood with her.

Just as she herself had forgotten...


	2. Chapter two

**Author's Note: **Part two to the now Marshall Lee/Ice Queen two-shot! This chapter is based off of 'I remember you', hope you enjoy!

I do not own Adventure Time!

* * *

Ice Queen rummaged around in her closet, her penguin Günta sitting outside eating a bag of peanuts. "Found it!" Ice Queen exclaimed, "You ready Günta? The show's about to begin!" She said, the penguin quacking in anticipation.

"Okay... a one, and a two, and..." Ice Queen strutted out, wearing a Marshall Lee wig on top of her head. Closing her eyes, she put a hand to her head and began to sing with as much grace as she could. "Günta, you Günted my onion rings. I Günted them, and that's the thing." Günta dropped her bag of peanuts in surprise, and slapped her face with her fins. Ice Queen walked over and picked her up, hugging her. "What kind of Günt Günts a Günta's onion rings? Then Günts about other things? Günta, there was rage there, if you Günted it would you even care? Günta why do you hate me..."

"Waahh! _Waaahhhh!_" Günta quacked with tears in her eyes, waving her fins. Trying to tell Ice Queen that she didn't hate her.

"Relax drama queen, it's just a song." Ice Queen quickly informed, pinching Günta's belly. "Marshall Lee's song's are so math!" She said happily as she hugged Günta closer, then her shoulders dropped. "I just wished he'd help me with this song already, with his help I'd have Prince's lining up at my door." She narrowed her eyes, "I've been asking for _years _and he's told me no every time, and the least he could do is be nice about it!" She scoffed, "And I thought _I _had problems."

Günta climbed out of Ice Queen's grasp and on top of her head, chewing on the wing with a loving look in her eyes. Ice Queen noticed, then smiled. "Awww Günta, you're an adorable little nut." She said, taking her off of her head and poking her stomach. "You know what? Maybe if I had an even _better _quality of lyrics, he'll help me! You know, something that'll _really _have all the hot babes rolling in." She put Günta down and walked over to a bookshelf and removed one of the books, opening the cover and flipping through the pages. "Like Julie T. Wartzone always say, men are almost always willing to help out a lady who's been through a bad time." She said, tossing the book away. "And I've totally had bad times," She smiled, but then it quickly fell. Replaced with a look of confusion, "At least... I _think _so... I can't really..."

She shook her head, then picked up Günta again and created ice blocks on her feet to slide on. "Now Quickly Günta, to 'The Past' room!" She said, then slide through her ice lair until she entered an alcove littered with dusty books, papers, and other garbage. The ice blocks on her feet breaking upon entering.

"Ooo," She picked up an old, dusty scrapbook and flipped through it's pages, smiling at what she was looking at. "There's a lot of emotionally powerful junk in here. These pages are still wet with tears even, this is perfect!" She ripped out a bunch of pages, "I'll just use these as some inspiration, to Marshall Lee's cave Günta!" She exclaimed, then a look of disgust washed over her face.

"Still can't believe he lives in some musty old cave..." She trailed, packing some instruments and tying them around her back. Grabbing Günta, she rode out of her castle window on an icicle. Catching the eye of Fionna and Cake as she was leaving.

"Well, well, well," Fionna said, putting down her binoculars with narrowed eyes. "Looks like the Ice Queen's up to some bad business."

Cake put down her binoculars, with a look like Fionna's on her face. "Bad business makes the banker broke bruh," Cake said, agreeing.

Fionna blew a raspberry, "Ice Queen is making our job _way _too easy," Fionna said, standing up. "You ready to roll Cake?"

"Like a piece of dough," She joked, "Let's roll!" She said, Fionna climbing onto her back once she grew big. Following after the Ice Queen.

* * *

Marshall Lee quietly sat in his living room, tuning his guitar. What happened the previous day still replaying in his mind, he scoffed. "I can't believe I let that old hag make me cry..." He trailed, he was Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He wasn't suppose to cry. He sighed, then suddenly heard a commotion outside and looked out the window. Quickly tensing up when he saw who it was.

He bit his lip and slapped his forehead, "Oh no..."

"Hey!" Ice Queen called out as she landed, looking around. "Marshall? Is anybody home?!"

Marshall kicked open his front door, startling Ice Queen, and angrily floated over to her. "Are you an idiot! Why do you keep coming around me?! I told you to keep away from my house, I thought I made that clear!"

Ice Queen nervously waved her hands in front of her, "I know, I know! But please, just hear me out! All this time I just wanted your help to write a song to.. well you know, win over a few Prince's... or all of them." She giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "I'd like all of them..."

Marshall Lee blushed, _that _was why she'd been bugging him all these years? So he could help her write a song... so Prince's would fall in love with her? "I am _not _gonna help you pick up dudes! No get out of here!"

"Wait, no please!" Ice Queen whined, not wanting to get thrown out again. "Come on! We can probably be like, a rock duo! Yeah, we'll write music together and get _ridiculously _famous and whatever!" Her eyes widened, "Ooo, we could even split the fans! I can have all the Prince's and... well... you can have... hmmm." She put a hand to her chin, then shrugged. "Whatever it is that you're into I guess. That sound good?" She quickly nodded, "Yup, that sounds pretty good to me!" She said, tying to win him over.

Marshall was silent, staring at her with a deep frown. Clearly not amused, he didn't need her bugging him twenty-four-seven. That was both a headache and a heartache, something that he just couldn't handle. He desperately just wanted for her to leave him alone, but she was obviously too persistent to do anything of the sort.

The Ice Queen ran past Marshall and into his home as she laughed. Marshall, in a heat of rage, went to flow after her. But then paused to look at Günta and waved at her before taking off after Ice Queen. Günta, feeling abandoned, puffed out her cheeks in anger and sauntered away.

Marshall landed in the doorframe, "Get out of here! Now!"

"Just let me play something for you really fast, I wanted you to see what I had so far!" She pleaded, untying the instruments from her back. All of them falling into a heap on the floor, Ice Queen trying to get the knots out of the chord in frustration. "Darn tangles... this is what I get for flying... stupid knots..."

Marshall watched Ice Queen with a raised eyebrow as she struggled with the chord, managing to get tied up in it. She huffed then smiled up at him.

"Ummm... how about I just hum it for you, would that be alright?" She asked, and without letting him answer she began to hum off-key. "So what do you think?"

"Uhhh..." He trailed, then she was pushed inside by Fionna and Cake as they shouted: "Ice Queen!", quickly noticing how she was tied up on the floor.

"You got her!" Cake exclaimed.

"Wow, good job Marshall." Fionna congratulated, giving Marshall a pat on the back.

Cake angrily marched up to the tied up Ice Queen, "Your constant harassment of random men makes me sick." She said in a deep, menacing tone. Cake picked her up and began to coolly walk out the door with Fionna right beside her. But Marshall made them stop in their tracks.

_'What am I thinking?' _He thought, not believing the words that were about to leave his mouth. "Guys, put her down. It's cool, she can stay."

"What?!" They asked, bewildered, even Ice Queen.

"We're working on a song together, it's totes alright..." He trailed, then Cake stretched Ice Queen over to Marshall, who took her in his arms without a problem. Fionna looked at him confused.

"You don't want us to rough her up for ya a little?" She cocked her head to the side, "But, didn't you tell us yesterday that she was just some crazy, old woman who kept breaking into your house?" Ice Queen looked up at him in shock, but he ignored her look.

"I _know _what I said, don't worry about it. If I say it's cool, then it's cool." He sighed, "You guys can leave now."

"Oh... alright." Fionna said, still eyeing Ice Queen as he and Cake back out of the house. "Well then... guess we'll... catch you later..." She said, then they both awkwardly said goodbye and closed the door.

One they were both alone, Ice Queen spoke again. "I kinda like being tangled up like this," She laughed, "Pretty freaky huh?" Marshall scrunched up his face, and dropped her in disgust.

"Let's get something straight," He said, pointing down at her. "I only said you could stay so we can do this song, you obviously won't get off my back until we do. No funny business, we do the song and _that's it_. Kapish?" He asked and she nodded. "Good."

They both hooked up the Ice Queen's synthesizer and Marshall pushed some buttons to test it. "What kind of song are we playing?"

Ice Queen smiled, pulling the scrapbook pages out of her hair and laying them on the instrument for Marshall to see. "I brought some of these for a little inspiration. You know, just something to work off of, like a template or something."

Marshall pinched the corner of one of the pages and picked it up, some of the tears falling off of the sopping wet page. "... Okay." he said, awkwardly. Beginning to play the synthesizer, prompting the Ice Queen to start singing

_Slime Prince, you're alright  
Flame Prince, you're okay  
Wildberry Prince, you could be better  
All of you Princes are pretty alright, but_

_Oh my Gumball  
You look like a lot of fun  
I'm right outside your window, that's how I know  
_

_Hey Princes, did you get my text  
With a picture of my awesome dance show?  
I'm also working on my pecks  
If you'd like, I'll send you a picture of that to._

Marshall grimaced at the song, it was weird for him to stand there and listen to her sing about boys. One's that weren't even her age at that.

_Oh my Gumball  
I really need someone  
Or anyone, pretty much anyone_

_I'm so alone  
Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?  
Anybody?_

Ice Queen began to grow emotional, crying tears of anger as she shot ice blasts at Marshall's ceiling in a fit of rage. Marshall finally getting fed up, "Would you _stop _acting like that!" he demanded, starting to get angry with her.

"No!" Ice Queen screamed, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "It's starting to get good now!" She said, shooting at the ceiling again, making snow and rubble from the ceiling fall down on them. In an attempt to make her stop, Marshall tackled her to the ground.

"Quit acting like such a nutcase!" He yelled.

"I said no! All I want is to be loved!" She screamed, slapping Marshall across the face. Knocking him off of her, Marshall held his stinging, red cheek and looked at her in shock. She was gritting her teeth and breathing heavily, but as she calmed down was hit with realization. Realizing what she'd just done.

"Oh... oh dear..." She said, putting a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm really _really _sorry I hit you." She sadly said, standing up. Sighing with regret, she stalked off to the kitchen and slammed her head into the fridge. She couldn't believe what she just did, and she felt guilty. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Listen, I'll just stay out of your way and everything will be fine. Okay?" She said, then climbed onto the fridge. Knocking some things down, "But really, I honestly am sorry for hitting you. that was out of line..." She apologized again, then put her head down.

Marshall was surprised, not so much from her slapping him anymore. But by how sorry she was coming off as. Fionna and Cake would always tell him about how the Ice Queen use to always try to purposely hurt them, both emotionally and physically, and she obviously doesn't care if she does. All she did was slap him and apologize started to fly from her mouth. _'Maybe she..." _He began to think, but then shook his head. No way was _that _possible.

Marshall sighed heavily and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a red bell pepper. He felt Ice Queen's hair brushing the top of his head, and he looked up. Seeing her leaning over the top of the fridge.

"Whatcha got there, a pepper." She stifled a laugh. "You eat those?"

He growled and dropped the pepper, leaning against the fridge and sliding down. the pepper rolled over to the synthesizer and hitting a button that caused it to replay the notes from before.. Only this time, Marshall began to sing.

_You're so annoying, you pitiful wo-man  
I want to help you, but I don't know if I can  
I thought you were nuts,  
But you're really, really, really nuts..._

Ice Queen frowned a bit at the sound of that last line.

_Every time I move, you eventually find me  
And start hanging around  
Just some lame excuse to see me  
Man, it's getting me down  
_

_You know, I was actually glad to see you  
All those years before  
So maybe I'm the one who's... nuts_

"Hey, hold the phone!" Ice Queen said, climbing down from the fridge and getting in the vampire's face. "Are you trying to say... you like me?"

Marshall sighed, not knowing if he should be mad at her or not. "Of course I like you, you old hag!"

"Really? Oh gosh..." She said, taken aback. After a few seconds of rocking back and forth on her heels, out of shyness, she extended her arms. "Would you... like one of these?"

Marshall was hesitant, but threw himself into her embrace anyway. Hugging her tightly and smiling. This, this was something that he missed. Maybe there was hope of finding Simone deep down in there somewhere. But that was all shattered the moment Ice Queen tried to kiss him.

Marshall shoved her away, grossed out. "Ugh! Not in that way you weirdo! You really don't remember a thing, do you, _Simone_!"

"Sim-whaaa?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I knew it!" He said, clenching his eyes closed when he began to feel them water. "I _knew _it! This is just like all of those other times! Why the heck do you come to see me if you don't even remember who I am?!" He demanded in his returning rage. "You don't even know who _you _are!"

"Hey, yes I do!" Ice Queen disagreed, "I am a songwriter!" She exclaimed, reaching into her hair and throwing out papers. "It's all on here, on these pages! The receipt, the takeout menu, all these newspapers! All of it's in song, baby!"

The newspaper clipping fell in Marshall's face and he grabbed it, skimming it. His eyes widened when he saw what was on it, hurriedly showing it to the Ice Queen. "Simone, look, this was _you_! Before the war!" He said, putting it in her face.

"Huh?" She squinted her eyes, trying her best to recognize anything. "I don't think I get it..." She said, rubbing her head as it began to grow sore from all the thinking. Marshall, in desperation, began to shuffle through all the papers that Ice Queen had dropped. He quickly found a picture of his younger self, back when he didn't have a care in the world. Before he was burdened with the Mushroom War's aftermath.

"Look! You're the one who took this picture, remember?! Ugh, and you scribbled all over the flipping thing!" He said, irritated that she ruined the picture. But when he took a closer look at it, he noticed that it was a note that she wrote... when she still had her sense.

"Ooo, those lyrics must be real good if you're looking at them like that!" Ice Queen squeaked, walking to the synthesizer.

"Wait, would you _listen _to me?!" Marshall pleaded with her.

"Aw don't be shy," She said, smiling. "What does it say huh?"

Marshall sighed, giving up. He supposed she'd only listen the way that she wanted to, so he began to sing the note to her.

_Marshall Lee,  
Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the land?  
That must be so confusing for my little man  
And I know you're going to need me here with you  
But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too_

Marshall perked up, Simone knew that this would happen. Ice Queen hadn't done any of that one purpose, "Amazing!" She cheered, moving to her drum set. "Keep it coming, that can't be it!" Marshall dug through the pile for another note, then continued when he found one.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me, for whatever I do.  
When I don't remember you._

"I wrote that?" Ice Queen said, not being able to believe it. "That's some really neat stuff!" Marshall felt a pang in his heart, then became discourage. A lump beginning to form in his throat.

"How could you not know what any of this means?! _Look at it_!" He said, showing her another paper. Ice Queen tilted her head and took it from him, eyeing what was written as she began to sing.

_Marshall Lee,  
I can feel myself slipping away.  
I can't remember what it made me say  
But I remember seeing that you were blue  
It was the tiara, not me. I swear to you_

Marshall Lee picked up his axe bass and joined her in singing, both of them singing their hearts out. The tears began to fill Marshall's eyes again, but this time he let them fall. Because he wanted to, he finally understood. It all made sense, this wasn't her fault. It never was.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?  
Please forgive me, for whatever I do.  
When I don't remember you._

Outside, just like yesterday, Fionna and Cake had been hiding in the bushes outside Marshall's house. Listening and watching the Ice Queen and him sing, both confused by what they were witnessing.

"What the glob is goin' on in there?" Cake asked.

"I have _no _idea," Fionna said, then turned to her companion. "Hey Cake?"

"Yeah," She answered, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"Do you think... Marshall was _lying _to us when he said he didn't know Ice Queen?" She asked, then Cake finally looked at her.

"I don't know." She said, then they both turned to them once more.

* * *

_Everything in sight was completely destroyed, buildings were still on fire and dud nuclear bombs laid on the broken up ground. There was practically nothing left but rubble, and crying in the middle of it all was a small half demon boy. The only thing still alive for miles, left all alone and confused. Oblivious to what had happened and why it happened._

_An older woman with long white hair and a tiara tied to her hip saw the crying boy and ran up to him, kneeling down to his level and wiping one of his tears away. In that moment, a small bond had swept passed the two and they both gave a small smile to each other. The woman stood back up and walked to what remained of an old toy store, picking up a teddy bear. She brought it back to the little boy and handed it to him. His tears immediately stopped and a big smile was plastered onto his face. He hugged it tightly and looked up at the woman, looking the happiest that he'd been in a while as she ruffled his hair._

* * *

_Da da, da da da da da,_

_Da da, da da da da,_

_Da da da da da da_


End file.
